The need to reduce automotive fuel consumption and emissions is well known. Therefore, vehicles are being developed that reduce reliance on internal combustion engines. Electrified vehicles are one type of vehicle currently being developed for this purpose. In general, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because they are selectively driven by one or more battery powered electric machines. Conventional motor vehicles, in contrast, rely exclusively on an internal combustion engine to drive the vehicle.
A high voltage battery typically powers the electric machines and other electrical loads of the electrified vehicle. The battery includes a plurality of battery cells that store energy. The electric travel range of the electrified vehicle is generally limited by the amount of energy that can be stored within the battery cells.